For Peddie one-shot day!
by Herpin meh Derp
Summary: Read to find out what happens :/


Based off of Past lives by Kesha.

_We were lovers in a past life,_  
_I can see it in your green eyes,_  
_Maybe you were one of my wives,_  
_In the long lost tribe._

Eddie POV:  
When I first met my girlfriend,Patricia, I instantly knew I had previously met her. Where I had met her though,I couldn't remember. As I looked into her blue/green eyes I was met with a flashback to a long lost native American tribe.

Eddie's POV flashback:  
I walked through the village in my flashback I came across what looked like some sort of marriage ceremony. I stopped to watch and as I got a closer look at the woman I saw the same blue/green eyes as Patricia's staring back at me.

_There's just somethin' 'bout you I know,_  
_Started centuries ago though,_  
_You see your kiss is like a lost ghost,_  
_Only I would know._

Eddie POV present time:  
As I walk next next to Patricia, holding her hand I get that odd feeling I know her from somewhere again, I mean when I kiss her it's like I have felt it before. I can't put my finger on where I have met her and it's bugging the hell out of me.

I get one of those question answer websites and type in "Help! I freaking swear I know someone from somewhere and I can't put my finger on it! Am I just crazy or is there an explanation for this?" I get a response from some hippie chick "Maybe they are the reincarnation of someone you loved, or knew in your past lives lolololol" What the eff is that supposed to mean? And why did she type lol so many times?

I go to a search website and type past lives into the text box. As I read some of the links I get weirded out and close my computer and decide to go to bed.

_But I, I keep on falling for you,_

_Time after time, time after time._

_I'll make you mine, time after,_

_Time after time._

_Seems millenniums ago, love,_

_We were nothing more than stardust,_

_Just the galaxy beneath us,_

_We found weight._

_Then we made it through the Ice Age,_

_But I lost you in the crusades,_

_I build the pyramids for you, babe,_

_Just to see your face._

Eddie's POV in his dream:

I trek through snow in what seems to be an Ice Age-ish looking wasteland of nothing. I look into the distance and see smoke rising from a large cave. I go to the cave in hopes of finding heat. I enter the cave only to find some pissed off cave people pointing spears at me. I look into the eyes of a woman clinging to her cave-husband's arm and see the same blue/green eyes.

As spears fly towards my head the scenery changes to a desert. I walk towards the city that is not too far away from where I stand. As I enter the city I see men and women in robes and sandals. I must be in the biblical times. As I walk on further I see a man holding a the limp body of a woman in the distance, I get closer to this obvious heat stroke victim and see her eyes forever staring into the empty nothingness of the sky, the weird part they were blue/green again.

The area changes once more and I find myself in yet another desert, whoop dee do. I look to my left and see a large structure protruding out of the earth, it looks like half a pyramid. There are tons of men slaving in the hot sun pushing humungo bricks up onto the structure as a bitchy queen sits upon her throne getting palm leaves waved around her by more slaves. I yell out to her "Would you like grapes with that you lazy piece of nothing?". She responds "How dare you talk to the queen that way peasant!". Suddenly I am being pushed towards her by more slaves. I look up to meet her cold gaze and notice her eye color...blue/green. She stares into my eyes and a wave of panic washed over her evil looking face "It can't be!" She exclaimed. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I ask sarcastically. "Silence!" She screeches. I look at my feet. She lifts up my chin and says "My king you have returned". "Get your mitts off me lady!" I exclaim freaked out. She jerks her hands back quickly. And with that I am awake.

_But I, I keep on falling for you,_  
_Time after time, time after time._  
_I'll make you mine, time after,_  
_Time after time, yeah._

Eddie POV Present time:  
I wake up with a jolt. What the hell kind of dream was that. I walk to the dining room to find no one but Patricia sitting in there. "Where is everyone?" I ask. "Well Weasel it's 1:00 in the afternoon, so they are all carrying on with their saturday plans." She said with a smirk. "What! 1:00?! Why didn't wake me up?" I asked. "You looked really peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." She said softly. "I have a question." I exclaimed randomly. "Umm. ok. Ask away..." She said as if she was caught off guard. " Do you believe in reincarnation of past lives?" I asked timidly. She laughed then said "What kind of hippie club have you joined?". "I'm serious." I said coldly.

"Um.. no. Why do you ask?"she asked. "Well I had a dream about the Ice Age, the Crusades and Egyptian times. And in every place there was a woman with the same eyes as your's and there was always some kind of man near her." I said quietly. "So what you're saying is that you and I were in love in our past lives?" She asked with a quizzical look. "Yeah basically" I stated flatly. "I knew I had seen you somewhere!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yacker I just want you to know, I'll love you time after time." As I said that Patricia grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a long kiss.

THE END

(It sucks I know)

(I suck at writing)


End file.
